


Сделать правильно

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All pairings are in the eyes of the beholder, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark!Rey, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Multi, post!TLJ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Рей принимает предложенную руку.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сделать правильно

**Author's Note:**

> Внимательный читатель может увидеть те пейринги, что ему вздумается, но текст про то, как важно выбрать тактику и её придерживаться.

Кайло выглядит как никогда уязвимым. Как будто это первый раз за долгие годы, когда ему приходится просить.  
Рей не знает, может ли она этому верить, но решение принимает, основываясь не на этом.

Она делает шаг вперёд. Ещё один. Чувствует, как будто её сердце сжимают стальные когти — чья-то незримая хищная рука разрывает её связь с прошлым. Ещё один шаг. Она остаётся совсем одна.

Решение, которое она принимает, разрывает её связь со светлой стороной навсегда.

Рука Кайло — тёплая под перчаткой, и её собственная ладонь кажется крошечной, когда сильные пальцы сжимают её, будто только за Рей он и может удержаться.

— Я научу тебя всему, что я знаю, — Кайло вдруг становится чем-то похож на свою мать, — и нас ничто не остановит.

— Это то, что говорил тебе Сноук? — ответить он не успевает, потому что двери турболифта раскрываются, и Рей видит перед собой человека из голозаписей.

Генерал Хакс в жизни оказывается гораздо меньше. Возможно, сказывается то, что она чувствует его страх в Силе, — и его бравада не может её обмануть.

— Что здесь произошло? — выплевывает он, глядя на Рена. На их сцепленные руки. Кайло выдёргивает ладонь. — Рен, я требую объяснений, Верховный Лидер мертв, что вы…

Она чувствует, как страх отзывается и в Кайло, чувствует его импульс задушить, поставить на колени, заставить бояться себя больше, чем боится он сам, — и пресекает. Хакс нужен им — нужен ей.

— Вы и так знаете, что произошло, генерал, — говорит она, и Хакс смотрит на неё, как будто видит в первый раз, — и вы можете принять решение: присоединиться к нам или последовать за тем, кто отказался это сделать.

— Не смей мне угрожать, — шипит Хакс и становится похож на хищное животное, готовое к прыжку, — вы преступники. Это захват власти, и никто не станет поддерживать такую власть. Кто вы вообще? Мусорщица и магистр сектантов, вы разрушите всё, чего Первый Порядок добивался все эти годы, я не позволю…

— Армия станет твоей, — выдыхает Кайло, и Рей готова поклясться, что, если бы не обещание, генерал бы придушил его за то, что его второй раз перебили, — поддержи нас. Твой авторитет и опыт в обмен на нашу защиту.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей защите, Рен, — и что-то подсказывает Рей, что это не первый раз, когда Хакс произносит эти слова, — ты ничего не можешь мне дать.

Ей приходится сделать некоторые поправки на дальнейшие планы в связи с этим открытием.

— Ты ошибаешься, — отвечает Кайло, — и в этой ситуации тебе невыгодно торговаться.

Хакс колеблется, пока Кайло не кладёт руку ему на плечо и не произносит:

— Гранд-маршал, — его голос такой же мягкий, как когда он просил её остаться, и это срабатывает.

— И каков ваш план? — Хакс разводит руками, сдавшись.

— Верховный Лидер Сноук сошёл с ума и попытался убить магистра Рена, посчитав его предателем, — отвечает Рей, — я убила его, защищая жизнь Кайло.

Хакс не верит ни единому слову, но он и не просил правды.

— Это не делает Рена легитимным Верховным Лидером, — качает он головой, — а вы, юная леди, даже не относитесь к нашей организации.

— Она моя ученица, — отвечает Кайло, — состав ордена Рен не регулируется Первым Порядком, он полностью подчиняется только мне.

Хакс косится на труп за их спинами. Рей только осознает, что они окружены мёртвыми телами, но важно из них только одно, валяющееся на троне.

— Пообещайте мне, что я об этом не пожалею, — но обращается он только к Кайло, глядя ему в глаза.

Рей смотрит, как генерал встаёт на одно колено и зачитывает текст присяги, и думает, что ей нужен статус более весомый, чем просто ученицы.

Возможно, поняв, что она спасла ему жизнь, Хакс сможет устроить и это.

Кайло поднимает его с пола, обхватив за предплечья, и Рей очень хочется отвернуться.

Было бы проще, если бы генерал так и оставался для неё убийцей без сострадания и совести, а Кайло Рен — монстром. Она не знает, что за эмоции отражаются на лице Хакса, когда они стоят так близко, но уверена, что генерал видит перед собой не чудовище.

***

Когда они прибывают на Крэйт, Рей думает об адмирале Холдо.

Она не знала, какой выбор сделала Рей. Её самопожертвование было напрасным.

В тесной каюте их слишком много — Кайло занимает все свободное пространство, кричит, отдаёт приказы, которые генералу приходится переводить с языка ярости во внятные команды. Ей же остаётся стоять в стороне и наблюдать, как Хакс пытается превратить бурю в наступление.

Напрасные, напрасные жертвы отчаянных людей, управляющих дрянными железками. Она должна сделать всё возможное, чтобы они закончились.

Связь с Леей оборвалась ещё тогда, в тронном зале, но Рей, как может, пытается донести до неё: уходите, ваша битва проиграна ещё до её начала, уходите, оно того не стоит, уходите.

Люди на усыпанном солью поле принимают безрассудные решения, их строй рассыпается, не пройдя и половины пути. Человек, управляющий наступлением, беспорядочно машет руками.

Она ловит усталый взгляд Хакса и молча кивает.

Может, им повезет, и остатки Сопротивления сдадутся как можно скорее, и их гордость закончится раньше, чем боевой состав.

Увидев, как от стальных ворот движется маленькая фигурка, как лицо Кайло искривляет злоба, она теряет на это надежду. Но это не может быть Люк, он бы не смог добраться, он бы не успел, да и откуда ему знать про Крэйт — в то же время Хакс тихо старается вразумить Рена, но тот как будто не слышит.

— Как думаете, вы в него попали? — восклицает Хакс, когда красное облако начинает медленно оседать. И прикусывает язык, потому что эта насмешка только подстёгивает Рена к большему безрассудству, когда Люк оказывается невредимым.  
Она чувствует боль, которую снова остро переживает Кайло, предательство, которое так и не было прощено, терзающее Кайло изнутри, разъедающее, как кислота. Рей знает, каково это — быть покинутым ребёнком. Дважды.

Теперь Хакс пытается удержать Кайло от того, чтобы навредить самому себе, и всё, что он за это получает — невнятный злой рык и убийственный взгляд.

«Дай ему опозориться, — мысленно говорит она Хаксу, — если ему так хочется».

Хакс старается не выглядеть пораженным, но отступает от Кайло, приближаясь к стене, которую подпирает Рей.

— Ему полезно ошибаться, — говорит он себе тихо под нос, когда Кайло ураганом уносится сражаться с тенью.

— Им некуда бежать, — отвечает ему Рей, — эта ошибка будет стоить нам только некоторого унижения Верховного Лидера.

Хакс смотрит на неё долгим изучающим взглядом, и Рей замечает, что местами в рыжих волосах проглядывает седина.

— Я не верю, что ты повелась на обещания Рена, — говорит он так, что слышит только Рей, — и не верю, что так легко предала своих. Ты должна меня ненавидеть, но ты пытаешься быть на моей стороне. — Он смотрит ей в глаза: — Зачем тебе это?

— Я верю в то, что порядок в галактике может навести только тот, у кого есть сила, — она отвечает, сократив расстояние между ними, — те, кого ты назвал «моими», верят в то же самое.

Она знает, что не приобретает доверия Хакса этим ответом, — но чувствует, что зарабатывает немного уважения.

— Ты можешь почувствовать, там ли генерал Органа? — прищурившись, спрашивает генерал, немного помедлив.

— Кайло не простит, если ты отдашь приказ убить его мать, — она старается, чтобы её голос не дрожал.

— Я и не стану, — он оборачивается к лобовому стеклу, — он сам это сделает, когда вернётся.

И только потом осознает, что Рей понимает слишком много — озарение проявляется на его лице, но он ничего не говорит.  
Если не признавать очевидного, можно притворяться, что этого не существует. Теперь притворяются не двое, а трое — и это делает их немного ближе друг к другу.

Рей не нуждается в этой близости, но это ещё сыграет ей на руку.

***

Когда она бежит через высокую траву, не чувствуя, как острые края режут ей босые ноги, Рей кажется, что она летит.

Она не видит Кайло, просто не может — он ждет её где-то далеко за лесом, и Рей нужно найти его, опираясь только на Силу. Рен оставил её одну, выдав только виброклинок, и улетел на «Сайленсере» в неизвестном направлении — рассчитывать она может только на себя. Но она сильная, как никогда не была, ей не привыкать к трудностям, к голоду, к бесконечной погоне — только теперь всё это придаёт ей сил.

Вокруг неё — дикая природа, непуганые звери, ядовитые цветы; мир невероятной красоты для девочки из пустыни, но Рей ничего не видит вокруг себя. Её человеческое зрение становится туннельным — зрение в Силе сосредоточено на Кайло, который медитирует посреди леса.

Она не идёт, только бежит. Летит.

Человеческое тело иногда требует еды и пищи. Она может силой воли заставить себя не уставать и не спать, но всё же периодически ей приходится менять курс, чтобы найти источник воды или что-то живое.

Через три дня Кайло заканчивает медитацию, почувствовав клинок у своего горла.

Он поворачивается к ней, одобрительно улыбается — и всё перед глазами меркнет.

Когда Рей приходит в себя, она видит перед собой железное нутро «Сайленсера». Кайло уже прокладывает курс к дому — она никогда бы не подумала, что «Финализатор» будет для неё домом, но так она теперь думает об этом корабле — и поворачивается на шорох.

— Хороший результат, — говорит он, кивая ей и возвращаясь к панели, — плохой подход. Ты могла бы прийти за пять дней и быть в полном порядке. Ты уложилась в три и упала в обморок от истощения. Твоей задачей было найти меня и выжить, а не сделать это как можно быстрее.

— У нас мало… — она хрипит, голос совсем не слушается. Рядом с изголовьем стоит фляга с водой, и она прикладывается к ней, прежде чем продолжить, — мало времени на моё обучение.

— Умение рассчитывать ограниченные ресурсы в долгосрочном планировании — очень важное умение. — Рей знает, за кем Кайло это повторяет. — Кому, как не тебе, это знать.

— Гранд-маршал только одобрит наше ранее возвращение, — спорит она и откидывается на жёсткую койку. Теперь её человеческое тело ощущается во всей его тяжести и хрупкости.

— Кто твой учитель, я или гранд-маршал? — отвечает Кайло, и в его голосе Рей слышит что-то похожее на ревность.

— Ты, магистр Рен, — говорит она и потягивается, — и ты прав.

— Разумеется, — довольно тянет Кайло, — скоро мы вернемся на «Финализатор», судя по расчетному времени, прямо к утреннему брифингу, — он запускает автопилот и встает из кресла, — гранд-маршал и впрямь будет доволен.

Кайло проходит по узкой кабине и садится на пол напротив неё. Отношения между ними проще, чем обычно между мастером и учеником, — возможно, потому, что Кайло сам ещё не чувствует себя учителем.

Рей знает, что он видит в ней себя, — что тогда, на Старкиллере, он увидел девочку, которой не повезло родиться чувствительной к Силе и которую тут же попытались использовать в своих интересах люди, имеющие собственный взгляд на правильный порядок вещей в галактике. Кайло Рен не обладает ни мудростью, ни могуществом — но, обучая Рей как равную себе, он старается исправить то, что произошло с ним.

— Тебе нужен свой меч, — говорит он, откинувшись на стену, — ты сильная, ты готова к тому, чтобы попробовать совладать с кайбером. Ничто не может послужить тебе лучше, чем оружие, которое сделаешь ты сама, — он машинально тянется к своему мечу, висящему на бедре, — даже если оно несовершенно.

— Я могу разобрать и собрать мотор, но я ничего не знаю о световых мечах, — Рей пожимает плечами. — Я должна сделать это одна?

— Конечно нет, — Кайло отмахивается, как будто она задала глупый вопрос, — я покажу. Разберу пару железок для тебя и найду кайберы, — он складывает руки на коленях, — но ты сама должна собрать его Силой. Но если тебе дастся кайбер, всё остальное покажется ерундой.

Он смотрит куда-то в пустоту, будто вспоминает что-то.

— Да, кайбер — после постройки Старкиллера они в дефиците, так что придётся уговорить гранд-маршала, чтобы он выбил у снабжения для тебя парочку, — Кайло усмехается. — Конечно, если ты не хочешь найти его сама.

— Не вижу смысла усложнять себе задачу, — фыркает Рей, поджимая под себя ноги. — А он должен быть обязательно красного цвета?

— Он становится такого цвета, какого… нужно, — подбирает слова Кайло, — но если он поменяет цвет, это будет значить, что ты всё сделала правильно.

***

Даже когда Хакс падает на колени перед телом, словно подкошенный, и Рей чувствует лёгкий укол жалости, она ни капли не сожалеет о том, что сделала.

Меч прожёг ровную круглую рану в том месте, где у Кайло было сердце. Хакс трясущимися руками пытается закрыть её, будто это что-то исправит, и если не видеть страшного развороченного ожога, всё снова станет как было, — и из его груди вырывается отчаянный стон.

Она сделала это, когда Кайло отдал ей до конца те немногие знания, что у него были. Сноук никогда не готовил его в правители, никогда не считал достойной сменой себе — поэтому из Рена вышел неплохой солдат, но не наставник. Она сделала это, потому что решила, что кровь смывается только кровью, когда Кайло предложил ей свою руку.

И всё вернулось к тому, с чего началось; их трое в пустом тронном зале, на троне — труп, и Рей предлагает Хаксу сделать выбор.

— Ты можешь стать моей правой рукой, — она активирует меч снова, и два клинка вспарывают сумрак зала, — или можешь присоединиться к нему.

Это первый раз, когда она видит в глазах Хакса слезы — гранд-маршал кладёт голову мертвецу на грудь и поднимает на Рей невидящий взгляд. Несмотря на все преступления, которые Хакс совершил, ей немного, но всё же его жаль — она потеряла возможность сострадать, но не может не чувствовать боль, выжигающую сердце Хакса и превращающую его в пепел.

Она никогда не простила Кайло — так и Хакс никогда не простит её.

Разница лишь в том, что в этот раз Сила только на её стороне.


End file.
